the hostess
by procrastinating artist
Summary: tsukiko matsouka, a/k/a: suki joins the host club, starting out as a violinst and possibly finds love along the way. hikaruxocxKyouya rated t for my oc's potty mouth and lots of fluff! THIS STORY IS SUCK!I WILL BE EDITING IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE! DON'T READ


1**O.h.s.h.c. fan-fic.**

**Chapter one**

**Tests.**

**"Damn rich kids. Don't they study?" I muttered as I shut the door to the last library. I sighed and went out into the corridor. I walked by music room three. There was no noise coming from it. "Maybe I can study in here." I sighed. I opened the door to find 7 fairly good-looking boys saying, "Welcome to the host club." **

**The tall blonde one said, "Well it looks as if we have a new customer. What's your name?"**

"**It's Tsukikio. But call me Suki. And is there ANYWHERE I can sit in peace… Sheesh…" I said, turning for the door.**

"**Please stay." The two orange haired twins said in perfect unison.**

"**Pleeeease?" said the cute, small blonde one with the bunny rabbit.**

**I sighed. "No. Now I'm going to find somewhere I can sit in peace." I said. Then I accidentally knocked down a vase. I caught it before it could shatter. It was like one of those awesome foot-ball caches when the player slides a bit on their back. **

"**Good thing you caught that." Said the one with black hair and glasses. "That's an 800 yen vase."**

"**Wait… what's the exchange rate for yen to American dollars? I keep forgetting… Uhh… it's like 1 yen to every 96 American dollars right? So that'd be roughly $8.31… I could've paid you back if I exchanged some money…" I said as I put the vase safely on the ground.**

"**Here, let us help you up." The twins said as they helped me up. The one with the brown hair laughed and said, "I'm still trying to pay off an 800 yen debt. I knocked down one of those vases." Then he put the vase carefully back on the pedestal.**

"**You said this is a host club right. Well… what do you do?" I asked.**

"**Well we entertain the ladies of course." The twins said in unison. It was kinda annoying.**

"**Well don't you think you could have a lady host? That way you could entertain guys and bring in more customers." I said. I've always had good business sense.**

"**That's a-"**

"**Pretty good idea." One twin started and the other finished,**

"**And I suppose you want to be said lady host?" the one with the black hair and glasses said.**

"**Have any of your other customers suggested this?" I asked. There was silence. "Oh. So they're too busy or blind fawning over you to have any business sense. Interesting."**

"**Well if you indeed want to be a lady host, we'll have to test you." Mr. Glasses said.**

"**Well… what kind of test." I asked cautiously.**

"**Well we have to see how good of a host you'd be of course." The tall blonde one said.**

"**So you're pretty much saying I have to use my charm and good looks to make you think I'm amazing? That sounds easy enough." I laughed.**

"**Exactly!!!" the tall blonde exclaimed. He then turned to the twins. "Hikaru, you're going to play guest."**

"**Why can't Karou or Kyoya-senpai do it?" one of the twins –Hikaru- complained.**

"**Hikaru, you're going to do it, whether you like it or not ok?" the one with the brown hair said.**

"**Can I do it?" the small blonde one exclaimed.**

"**No Hunny-sempai, boss said that Hikaru has to do it." The other twin –Karou- said smugly.**

"**Aww…" Hunny-sempai said, disappointed. **

**I sighed and said, "Can we just get this over with?" **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*time lapse*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**"So how did you do the thing with your eyes? They looked so… full of emotion yet… not." Karou asked.**

"**I really don't know. I don't try to do that. I guess that just happens when I'm happy." I shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go next-door to music room #2. I want to do nothing for a change, and you just wasted a chunk of that time." I said, standing up. I had passed the test with flying colors and now it was time to leave.**

"**Have fun!!!!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed.**

**I smiled and said, "I'll try Kay?" I left and went into music room #2. I actually wasn't gonna sit and stare at a wall. I got my violin out of its hiding place in a false wall. It cost $1,000 and I referred to it as my baby. It tune it using an electronic tuner and a bridge clip. Once I was tuned, I played symphony #15. It had to be my least-favorite song but I hadn't played it since middle school and was rusty. After I finished playing that, I played Sakura kiss. It was a very pretty song but it was also challenging, just my type of song. I don't know when they came in but I heard applause after I finished the song. Those host-club weirdoes must've heard me and came in. **

"**Wow!!! That was really good!!!" Hunny-sempai gushed.**

"**Where did you get that music?" Tamaki-sempai asked.**

"**Well the internet of course!!!!" I said.**

"**Hey Tamaki-sempai, you should learn to play that song on the piano." Haruhi-chan said.**

"**You play the piano?" I asked Tamaki.**

"**Well… yeah… a little bit." He said nervously.**

"**I have the piano music here; I can only play piano with my right hand though. Don't ask why cuz I don't know." I said, handing him the papers. **

"**I will learn to play this song!!!" he exclaimed dramatically. **

"**Does he get like this a lot?" I asked as I sweat-dropped.**

"**Yes. He gets overly emotional about almost anything." Kyoya-senpai said. **

"**That must get annoying after a while." I said**

"**Suki-chan, it's almost hosting time!! Do you wanna see me host?" Hunny-chan asked in his overly-hyper manner.**

"**Uhh… sure." I said. I picked up my violin and put it away and zipped and locked the case.**

"**Come on!!!" he exclaimed. Then he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the third music room. The rest of the host club followed. Tamaki pointed to me and said, "I want you to go over there..." he pointed to a corner, "… and play that one song. Our guests will be so happy to hear live music!!" **

"**Okay…?" I said as I went over to the corner. "Do you want me to play is slowly? Is sounds really pretty slow but is sounds energetic fast." I said.**

"**Play it slow and softly. This is just an experiment to see how our guests will respond." Kyoya said.**

"**Oh okay." I said. Every one got into position. When the door opened, I started playing softly. I heard one of Tamaki's guests ask, "When did you get a violinist? Is she a professional?"**

"**She sounds really good! And that's a beautiful song she's playing."**

"**She's actually a student here. She is pretty good isn't she?" he said.**

"**She's a student here? It thought she was a professional violinist! She looks so confident!" said the girl. **

***wow… rich kids are easily impressed…* I thought.**

**Then I turned my attention over to the conversation Hikaru and Karou were having with their guests. **

"**The music is really good! Who's playing it?" one girl asked.**

**Kyoya walked over and said, "Tsukikio Matsuoka. Her uncle is Takumi Matsuoka he's the most skilled jewelry maker in the world and owns stores around the world. It's no surprise she's here I'm just surprised that we haven't noticed her." That made me wanna laugh. We had the same math class for crying out loud!!****1 **

**The hosting day went on like that for 2 hours. When the last guest left I packed up my violin. And that was only my first day with those host club weirdoes. **

**1 you'll**** see why in chapter two.**


End file.
